Smoke blankets
by XCandyKissX
Summary: Trina and Robbie are at a party, and they may grow a little closer.


Trina sat on some wood, guarding a garden. The sun was going down and the sky was a pinky orange colour. She waited for her friends to arrive. She sat with Tori, who was wearing a pink and white tie died singlet showing some belly, and some denim shorts. Trina was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt, showing some belly and some shorts aswell. She curled her soft brown hair and applied her lip gloss. Waiting to get into a trendy new teen hang out, called Rainbow Deep.

"Maybe we should line up?" Trina asked her sister.

"I guess, the line gets pretty long. Tori replied.

The two girls lined up, looking for their friends eagerly.

"You sure their coming?" Trina asked. She didn't really know Tori's friends, she didn't speak to them often.

Half an hour had passed, and they were still lining up. The doors weren't open yet, and many people had lined up. Tori and Trina sat on the ground waiting. "Is that them?" Trina kept asking Tori, who was getting frustrated and annoyed by the repetition of Trina.

Teenagers were laughing and giggling while walking into the club. The loud thumping music was blazing out the door, the lights changing colours with the music, and the smoke exiting out the door. Excitement grew in Trinas stomach.

"I see them!" Tori shouted and started waving her arms around to get their attention.

Beck and Jade arrived together, while the rest came alone. They got into the line and greeted each other. The awkwardness between Robbie and Trina awoke. Trina hated Robbie, and Robbie knew she was freaked out. She intimidated him, he was like a little mouse while she was a full grown tiger. Dangerous and hot.

Throughout the night they didn't speak much. Trina had all the guys around her, talking to her and laughing. Robbie stood in the corner, watching people come and go, watching Trina go on and off the dance floor, coming back sweaty, drinking her lemonade then going back. Trina took a seat next to where Robbie was sitting. Maybe it was the heat, or that he was dressed normally, or without the puppet. But something made her do it.

"So..." She said to the boy standing alone in the corner.

"Hi." He said to Trina who was giggling like crazy. "Why are you being so nice?"

"I duno!" She shouted over the loud music.

Tori grabbed Trinas hand and led her onto the stage, dancing up in front of everyone. There was cheering coming from there friends and a few other people. Robbie stared at Trina, who shirt was fluttering in the movement she made, and how she swirled her arm around in the air, and moved her legs to make the most exquisite shapes.

Trina and Tori puffed, and went back to the seats. They sat down for a good 15 minutes.

"Your not very exciting." Robbie teased to Trina.

"What!" Trina yelled questioning Robbie.

"You haven't danced in ages." Robbie said to Trina.

"It's hot!" She shouted fighting with the booming music, the DJ and the cheers of others. "Come on then!" Trina grabbed Robbie's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, to the front. Bumping into many people, and fighting their way up to where the music was loud, where the lights shone down into your eyes, the laser lights zapped you hard, and your feet got stood on by other people.

"Come on!" Trina yelled again, Robbie stood, not wanting to make the wrong move. Trina grabbed Robbie's hands and put her fingers through his. She shook her hips slowly, while the beat was fast. She gradually moved their hands up into the air together, swaying them and jumping up and down.

"Hows this for boring!" Trina laughed.

Robbie smiled at her, and watching the demanding girl, turn into a whirlwind of colours, letting everything go, leaving reality at the door. After the song had died down, they returned back to their seats. Whispering patterns went on between them, Trina's lips moving slowly, whispering magic into Robbie's ears. When they laughed, their foreheads so close to touching, the soft smiles warming them up. Trina was called over, as one of her friends wanted to giggle over some boy or whatever. From afar, Robbie watched the two girls interact, Trina giving flirty waves towards him.

Time was running out, and Robbie had to leave. Trina was arriving back from the bathroom, and bumped into Robbie who was heading for the door.

"Leaving?" Trina asked Robbie with a slight smile.

"Have to." Robbie gave a short answer. He opened his arms, while Trina walked closer to him, stood on her tip toes. They hugged bye. The smoke machines creating blankets, hiding them, the purple lights creating the perfect atmosphere. Trina closed her eyes and took a step closer to Robbie. As he exited the club, she slowly waved bye to the boy, who she had spent the best night with.

**I don't know why I wrote this, I just really wanted to write a Tribbie story. 3**


End file.
